Goût citron
by Jeliel
Summary: Cela fait maintenant 5 mois que Soul et Maka sortent ensemble. Tout allait bien jusqu'à récemment : Soul s'est soudain fait distant, ce qui inquiète beaucoup sa partenaire. Pourtant, une simple discussion suffit parfois à arranger les choses... /!\ Lemon
1. Citronné

« Allez, à tout' »

Soul la salua d'un baiser léger comme une plume avant de s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs bondés de Shibusen. Maka le suivit du regard, soucieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle. Quelques élèves lui jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide - ou jaloux pour certaines - mais se détournèrent rapidement. Elle savait que leur baiser d'au revoir ne pouvait pas en être la cause - cela faisait plus de 5 mois qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble et leur relation était connue de tous. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires, embrouillée comme elle l'était, pour comprendre qu'elle était plantée au milieu du chemin et devait sûrement gêner. D'un mouvement de tête, elle chassa ses sombres pensées et rejoignit Tsubaki qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Une fois à son niveau elle lui fit un pauvre sourire qui ne la trompa pas un seul instant. Son amie prit une mine inquiète et lui demanda :

« Ça va, Maka ?

_ Je... oui, oui, tout va à merveille, dit-elle en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie. »

Encore une fois, l'arme ne fut pas dupe mais lui en emboita le pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

_ Ce n'est vraiment rien, je suis désolée de t'inquiéter...

Elle ressaya de lui sourire pour la rassurer mais le cœur n'y était pas. Maka détourna le regard avant de reprendre :

_ C'est... c'est Soul, je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment.

_ Un problème dans votre synchronisation d'âme ? s'enquit aussitôt Tsubaki.

_ Non c'est plus - comment dire - personnel, expliqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter, soudain sérieuse et angoissé. Je crois qu'il me fuit. »

En disant cela, elle jeta un regard suppliant à sa compagne, sans même savoir ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. C'était vrai, depuis quelques temps, Soul restait le moins possible près d'elle. Il ne la prenait plus dans ses bras comme il le faisait auparavant et lorsqu'il l'embrassait c'était presque comme un coup de vent. Adieu les baisers langoureux qu'ils partageaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, même le simple contact de leurs doigts s'était fait rare. Rien que là, à l'instant, il avait prétendu devoir retrouver Black Star au terrain d'entrainement, ce qui lui permettait de rentrer plus tard. Et sans elle. Maka avait peur, peur de perdre son partenaire, peur de ce que cet éloignement voulait dire. C'est pleine d'espoir qu'elle s'était tournée vers son amie, mais la vue de Tsubaki n'avait rien de réconfortant : elle avait l'air inquiète. Elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle et arrêta d'avancer, obligeant la brune à faire de même.

« Non ne, ne t'en fais pas Maka, ce n'est rien. Tu sais, tous les couples traversent ce genre de passes - enfin, je crois - et...

_ Mais toi ? Avec Black Star, comment ça se passe ? la coupa-t-elle.

L'effet fut immédiat : l'arme devint plus rouge qu'un soleil couchant mais continua bravement de parler.

_ Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation, il est juste mon meister et moi son arme...

_ Je vois... »

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'ajouta un mot après cela. Elles restèrent debout dans le couloir, le soleil brillant par la fenêtre ouverte semblant totalement décalé dans cette atmosphère lourde. Maka garda la tête baissée, pensive et Tsubaki fit de son mieux pour rester discrète, se faire oublier, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide en la dérangeant. Au bout d'une minute, la manieuse releva la tête, le regard décidé.

« Je vais aller lui parler.

_ Que...?

_ Je vais aller le voir et mettre les choses au clair, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle s'élançait déjà dans la direction qu'avait prise Soul un peu plus tôt.

_ Ah, euh, ils avaient rendez-vous avec Black Star, dans la salle d'entrainement ! lui cria l'arme. »

Elle disparut dans la foule.

Une partie de Maka avait été heureusement surprise par l'information de Tsubaki. Il avait vraiment rendez-vous, ce n'était pas un simple prétexte pour l'éviter ! Mais une autre partie restait plus sombre, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne la fuyait pas aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait pas fait les jours précédents et que ça ne continuerait pas ainsi. Elle accéléra le pas. Il devait déjà être en bas alors qu'elle était encore au troisième étage, il lui faudrait débarquer au milieu de leur entrainement et lui dire qu'elle voulait lui parler. Cette simple idée la fit soupirer. C'était pas gagné - surtout avec Black Star - mais c'était surtout gênant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que l'assassin se ferait discret, pour une fois. Elle tourna au coin, pleine de lugubres pensées, aussi qu'elle ne fut pas son soulagement - et son étonnement - de trouver son arme et accessoirement petit-ami en train de discuter avec Ox, Kim, Kilik et leurs armes respectives devant les portes closes de l'ascenseur. Soul haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais se reprit vite et lui fit un sourire. Ce temps entre les deux actions fini de convaincre Maka que ses craintes étaient fondées et c'est avec un regard triste et orageux qu'elle s'approcha du groupe. Kim et Jacqueline, mues par un instinct typiquement féminin, froncèrent les sourcils à son approche et leurs yeux firent de rapides allers-retours entre elle et son partenaire. Sûrement avaient-elles compris avant même qu'elle parle ce qui l'amenait ici, ou du moins s'en doutaient-elles. Maka se planta devant Soul et lui ressortit la phrase qu'elle avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête durant tout le trajet.

« Soul, il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, aussi vit-elle la petite étincelle inquiète qui traversa son regard rouge sang. Elle s'en réjouit intérieurement mais n'en laissa rien voir dans sa posture sévère : jambes écartées, poings sur les hanches. Un toussotement discret attira brièvement leur attention.

« On va prendre l'escalier, ok ? annonça Kim en attrapant fermement le bras d'Ox qui s'apprêtait à protester. On se retrouve en bas ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cage d'escalier, les deux filles tenant fermement leurs compagnons masculins pour éviter toute tentative de fuite, seuls Thunder et Fire gambadant joyeusement à leurs côtés. La porte ne s'était pas encore refermée derrière eux que Soul et Maka reprenaient leur joute silencieuse. Il craqua le premier et baissa le regard en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_ Tu veux me plaquer ?

Il sursauta violemment et releva les yeux vers elle. Mais c'est qu'elle avait l'air sérieuse !

_ Qu-quoi ?

_ Est-ce que tu veux me plaquer, répéta-t-elle patiemment.

_ Mais... bien sûr que non ! »

Elle se détendit imperceptiblement. Qu'avait-il fait pour provoquer une telle idée chez elle ? Soudain, une terreur sans nom lui tordit le ventre. Est-ce que, elle, en avait marre de lui... ?

« Alors, pourquoi tu me fuis de la sorte ? »

Sa question n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il résonna dans ses oreilles comme un coup de tonnerre. Elle avait remarqué ? Il détourna un instant le regard, gêné, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. Sa salive se sécha sur place quand il vit les yeux verts qu'il aimait tellement emplis de larme. Son premier réflexe fut de la prendre dans ses bras mais son geste resta suspendu en même temps qu'il réalisait où il se trouvait. Un no man's land s'était formé autour d'eux mais de nombreux curieux s'étaient arrêtés dans un coin pour ne rien louper de la scène. Sa timidité typiquement japonaise refit surface mais il l'envoya bouler en voyant que la colère s'était ajoutée aux larmes dans les yeux de Maka. Il s'avança pour la serrer contre lui mais elle se dégagea d'un mouvement fluide et sans appel.

« Tu vois, maintenant tu dois te forcer pour me toucher. »

Elle était dans sa bulle et avait mal interprété l'hésitation de son compagnon. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer à cette affirmation. Déjà, elle reprenait la parole, le regard dur.

« Alors ? Quelle est ta raison ?

_ Je... »

Le tintement discret de l'ascenseur lui offrit la porte de secours qu'il cherchait désespérément. Il y entra avec reconnaissance et Maka l'y suivit sans un mot. Un pauvre élève de première année tenta de les rejoindre mais le regard noir que lui lança Soul suffit à le faire détaler. Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls et cela dû se sentir car personne d'autre n'essaya de monter avec eux. La salle d'entrainement se trouvait au sous-sol, presque aussi bas que les cachots et il fallait quelques minutes pour l'atteindre, même en ascenseur, mais au moins le bruit qu'on y faisait ne parvenait jamais jusqu'aux salles de classe. L'arme de cala dans un coin de la petite pièce tandis que Maka s'adossait au mur. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les portes de métal se referment sur le couloir et l'agitation qui y régnait. Aussitôt, il sentit les yeux verts peser sur lui. Tête baissée, il prit la parole.

« Écoute Maka, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

_ La vérité.

Il ne put empêcher le sourire désabusé qui étira ses lèvres. La vérité, ce n'était pas si facile à dire.

_ Je... ne sais pas comment te dire ça, tu sais. J'ai envie, mais j'ai peur que ça te fasse fuir...

_ Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? le coupa-t-elle.

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, elle se blottit contre lui. Cette fois il n'hésita pas et referma ses bras sur son petit corps. Elle tremblait.

_ Tu n'as plus confiance en moi, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien me dire. Mais tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ! Même si tu ne... m'aime plus, dit-elle avec peine, je suis tout de même ta partenaire et je... pour moi tu es bien plus donc je... »

Ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge, étouffées par un sanglot déchirant. Tout au long de sa tirade Soul avait resserré son étreinte autour d'elle et il sentait maintenant son souffle chaud et saccadé dans son cou, sa joue humide de larmes le brulant aussi surement qu'une barre chauffée à blanc. Alors qu'elle l'enlaçait à son tour, réprimant un nouvel hoquet, il entendit le sang battre à ses oreilles et une douce chaleur lui envahir le bas ventre, comme si souvent dernièrement. Il aurait fallu qu'il la repousse et qu'il s'éloigne pour qu'elle disparaisse, mais il savait désormais que c'était ce comportement qui avait inquiété Maka au point qu'elle doute de lui et de leur relation. Il était temps d'être franc. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer et murmura tout bas :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? »

Il la sentit se tendre contre lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi conscient d'elle, de son corps contre le sien et de la chaleur qu'il lui communiquait. Il se força à reprendre ses esprits et continua :

« Bien sûr que si, je t'aime. Et c'est justement pour ça que je me suis tenu... loin de toi. »

Elle arrêta de trembler mais continua de le serrer. Fort. Elle était rassurée et foutrement heureuse. Tout ça ne serait donc qu'un quiproquo ? Mais une question subsistait.

« C'est toi qui dis des conneries, répliqua-t-elle bien que le sourire dans sa voix soit nettement perceptible. Je comprends rien à ce que tu veux dire. »

Chacun de ses mots avait été prononcé tout contre sa peau et son souffle provoqua un long frisson le long de son dos. La poitrine de Maka pressée contre son torse lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens et sa cuisse contre la sienne était d'une douceur criminelle. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« J'ai, eum... j'ai envie de toi. »

Elle se décolla de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, surprise. Il rougissait. Soul rougissait. Elle sourit devant le rose qui colorait ces joues habituellement blanches.

« Pardon ?

_ Ben, j'ai envie de toi. Je vois pas comment le dire autr...

_ J'ai compris, le coupa-t-elle. »

Il la regarda timidement, se demandant ce que sa révélation allait provoquer chez elle. À première vue, rien. Elle était juste étonnée et peut être aussi un peu rassurée. Rien de plus banal, en somme. Avec un long soupir, elle appuya son front sur son torse.

« Tout ça pour ça. Je me suis inquiétée pour rien.

_ Euh, tu veux dire que ça ne te gêne pas ?

_ Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? lui demanda-t-elle en relevant le regard vers lui. C'est normal, Soul. C'est... dans la continuité des choses.

Malgré son assurance affichée elle s'empourpra comme lui précédemment. Elle avait lu ça des centaines de fois, mais le dire c'est quand même autre chose.

_ C'est pour que tu m'évitais ? continua-t-elle, ignorant superbement son propre embarra.

_ Oui, j'avais peur de me plus me contenir et d'aller trop loin. De te faire fuir... »

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit et elle se pressa contre lui avait ravissement. Tous ces doutes qui lui avaient tellement pesé ces derniers jours venaient enfin de la quitter, la laissant aussi légère qu'un oiseau. Soul l'aimait. Cette simple pensée lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle se sentait comme ivre, bien qu'aucun alcool ne puisse provoquer ce bonheur qu'elle ressentait et la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait par tous les pores de sa peau, comme si elle revenait à la vie après un long et froid hiver.

« Alors tu t'empêchais de me toucher, c'est ça ? reprit-elle.

_ Oui. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu en souffrirais aussi, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

_ Tu pensais qu'il n'y avait que toi qui avais envie de me toucher ? Que c'était à sens unique ? lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

_ Eh bien... oui ? Je crois que, je... je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis en fait... Toi aussi tu as envie d'être contre moi ?

_ Bien sûr ! »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils savourèrent tous deux ce contact, si rare dernièrement. Les mains de Soul se posèrent sur son dos, la serrant contre lui, en lui suçotant doucement la lèvre. Puis Maka ouvrit la bouche, accueillant sa langue qui en quémandait l'entrée avec délice. Elle s'accrochait à sa chemise comme une noyée à une planche, comme si elle voulait se fondre en lui. Le baiser se fit plus insistant, plus violent. Ils étaient deux drogués en manque qui prennent leur première dose depuis des mois. Au bout de quelques instants ils furent obligés de se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles. Ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun se demandant si son regard était aussi brulant que celui de l'autre. Ni tenant plus, ils plongèrent l'un vers l'autre d'un même mouvement mais, trop rapides, se cognèrent au lieu de recommencer à s'embrasser. Cette brusque douleur agit comme un réveil sur eux et ils se décolèrent l'un de l'autre, la respiration haletante. Sans s'en rendre compte, Soul avait glissé la main sous le chemisier de sa meister et il la retira avec précipitation.

« Désolé.

_ C'est pas grave. »

Ils restèrent encore silencieux quelques instants puis Soul reprit la parole.

« Ça ne te fait pas peur ? De savoir que je pourrais me jeter sur toi comme ça, ajouta-t-il devant son regard interdit.

_ Pas plus que ça, non. Bien sûr, ça m'effraie un peu mais sans plus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-elle, si l'on s'embrasse et que tu veux aller plus loin, fait le. Je t'arrêterai si j'en ai vraiment envie. »

Elle lui fit un doux sourire et il remarqua une perle de sang sur sa lèvre. Elle avait surement rencontré ses dents quand ils s'étaient cognés.

« Tu saignes, Maka. »

Et avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour s'essuyer, il se pencha pour l'embrasser - plus modérément cette fois. Un gout de rouille et légèrement acide envahi ses papilles. _Citronné_, remarqua-t-il pour lui-même. Ses sens étaient en feu et la chaleur dans son corps toujours bien présente. Mais plus que tout, il était rassuré. Profondément, rassuré. Il lui prit la main, son regard dérivant vers le panneau lumineux indiquant les étages juste au-dessus de la porte.

« On arrive. »

Leur conversation avait duré moins de 5 minutes.

Maka regarda fixement leurs doigts entrelacés. C'était beau. Elle fit jouer ses propres doigts, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle que Soul tenait et pas une main inconnue. Ils remuèrent comme elle leurs avait demandé et une joie pure lui gonfla la poitrine, menaçant de la faire exploser. C'était comme si elle demandait à Soul de sortir avec elle une deuxième et qu'il acceptait à nouveau. La même sensation, le même bonheur. Elle tourna la tête et regarda son profil flegmatique. Elle l'examina avec l'impression de le redécouvrir. Ses yeux rouges comme la braise qui la faisaient fondre. Son sourire moqueur qui avait plus le don de l'énerver. Elle cligna des yeux et son visage resta incrusté dans sa pupille. Elle re-cligna des yeux et, cette fois, ne vit plus rien du tout. Le noir complet. La fin.

Le premier réflexe chez un humain normal, c'est la panique. On cri, on se débat, on pleure. Mais chez des élèves de Shibusen, c'est l'analyse. Le noir leur tomba dessus sans prévenir, comme une chape de nuit sans étoiles. Aussitôt, ils fléchirent les genoux pour conserver leur équilibre et tendirent tous leurs sens pour rassembler les renseignements nécessaires. Il y eut un crissement, une secousse, puis plus rien. La lente descente qui les avait bercés tout ce temps s'arrêta net. Ne captant aucun dangers, ils se redressèrent et comprirent rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Une coupure de courant, annonça Soul, laconique.

_ Je savais même pas qu'il y avait l'électricité à Shibusen...

_ Moi non plus mais, maintenant qu'on y pense, ça parait logique.

_ Ouais... »

Ils poussèrent un soupir en cœur. Soul tendit la main dans la direction où devait se trouver sa meister mais n'y trouva que du vide. Cet instinct primaire qu'est la panique lui tomba dessus malgré son entrainement et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à calmer les battements impétueux de son cœur. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop.

« Maka, t'es où ?

_ Là, lui répondit une voix depuis le coin de la cabine. Fait attention je me suis assise par terre. »

Il s'accroupit jusqu'à toucher le sol et chercha à tâtons le mur sur lequel elle devait s'être adossée. Il le trouva et le longea jusqu'à ce que sa main touche l'épaule de sa partenaire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle avec un grognement et elle se laissa aller contre son épaule.

« Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Je sais pas, je pense pas. On était presque à la salle d'entrainement quand c'est arrivé, ils devraient pas mettre trop de temps à nous sortir de là.

_ S'ils pensent à venir nous chercher...

Sa phrase jeta un froid tandis que chacun pensait à ce qu'elle impliquait.

_ Ils y penseront, on devait retrouver Black Star et les autres en bas, répondit-il.

_ On était en pleine dispute de couple, Soul. On aurait aussi bien pu ne pas venir et rentrer chez nous après...

Un nouveau blanc s'installa entre eux. Maka chercha distraitement la main de son petit-ami et y fourra la sienne une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée. Une fois fait elle s'installa confortablement contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle était bien là... mais pas Soul, apparemment.

_ C'est quelle heure ? J'espère que l'école a pas déjà fermée...

_ Ça fait à peine 10 minutes - à tout casser - qu'on est là-dedans, lui répliqua-t-elle avec un peu d'agacement. Il doit pas être plus de 17h. Donc, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, ils penseront à venir nous chercher.

_ ... tu crois qu'il y a une trappe ?

Elle poussa un long bâillement avant de lui répondre.

_ Je sais pas et je m'en fiche. Moi, je suis bien ici. »

Sa réplique mit fin à la conversation. Avec un regard tendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, Soul l'entoura de son bras sans pour autant lâcher sa main. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient fatiguée et elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir. L'arme aussi était bien, là. Peut-être même un peu trop bien. Il était comme enivré par le parfum qui se dégageait des cheveux de Maka - ce qui était stupide vu qu'il utilisait exactement le même shampoing qu'elle sans que ça lui fasse aucun effet - et sa peau le démangeait partout où il la touchait. Leur baiser passionné de tout à l'heure était encore trop présent en lui ; il sentait presque ses cellules s'agiter d'impatience. Il se forçait à se calmer quand une voix les fit sursauter tous les deux.

« MAKA CHERIIIIIIIIE ! C'EST PAPA ! N'AIT PAS PEUR, MON POUSSIN, PAPA VA VENIR TE CHERCHER ET TE TIRER DES VILAINES PATTES DE CE SALE SOUL EAT- »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, certainement coupé par un coup bien ajusté de l'un de ses collègues. Spirit avait très mal prit la relation qu'entretenaient Soul et Maka quand il l'avait apprise et, depuis, sa haine pour l'albinos avait quasiment triplé. Il y eut un bruit électronique puis une nouvelle personne prit la parole.

« Soul, Maka, les appela Sid, nous avons eu une coupure de courant. Les réparateurs sont déjà sur place et tout devrait re-fonctionner rapidement. Seulement cet ascenseur est trop difficile d'accès et nous ne pouvons pas vous sortir de là sans risque, alors il est préférable que vous attendiez que tout revienne en ordre, ok ? »

Il coupa son porte-voix et attendit une réponse que, même s'ils l'avaient criée, il n'aurait pas entendu. Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit :

« On ne sait pas exactement quand le courant reviendra. Shibusen n'est pas le seul bâtiment touché, tout Death City est dans le noir - peut être une ruse des sorcières ? Quoiqu'il en soit vous serez sortis demain matin. Je suis désolé pour vous mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne mangiez pas ce soir. »

Soul poussa un grognement en pensant à son ventre qui, déjà vide, commençait à protester. Mais bon, louper un repas n'allait pas les tuer. Alors qu'ils attendaient de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite, Death Scythe arracha à nouveau le porte-voix au professeur et se mit à crier.

« SOUL EATER SI TU TOUCHES UN SEUL CHEVEUX DE MA MAKANOUNETTE JE TE TUE TU M'ENTENDS ? JE TE T-

_ Voilà, reprit Sid, je vous dis à demain et bonne chance pour ce soir. Encore désolé que ça vous arrive. »

Ils tendirent l'oreille quelques secondes encore, à l'affut d'un nouvel éclat du père de Maka ou d'une nouvelle information mais rien ne vint. Avec un soupir, la manieuse se laissa retomber contre son arme en murmurant quelques insanités sur son père et sa stupidité, mais elle avait beau penser ses dires, le sommeil l'engourdissait et la rendait peu convaincante. Elle finit sa phrase dans un murmure inaudible et aussitôt après sa respiration se fit lente et profonde. Soul la souleva avec délicatesse, faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller, et se glissa entre elle et le mur pour lui faire un coussin plus confortable. Alors qu'il reposait sa tête contre son torse elle se redressa dans un sursaut de conscience.

« Oh, euh, désolée. Tout ça m'a fatiguée et...

_ C'est bon, la coupa-t-il avec douceur, rendors toi. Je vais essayer de faire pareil.

_ T'es sûr ? »

Il hocha la tête bien qu'elle ne put pas le voir mais elle s'était déjà réinstallée contre lui. Une faible lumière émanait du bouton de secours sur le cadran de l'ascenseur, baignant la scène d'une lueur rougeâtre. Il referma ses bras sur elle et elle poussa un soupir satisfait en glissant dans les bras de Morphée. Le bruit de ses battements de cœur la berçait et le lent mouvement de sa respiration la rassurait. Ses mains lui caressaient doucement le ventre, laissant des sillons brulants sur leurs passages et elle sentait son souffle régulier agiter les mèches folles sur sa tête. Elle était bien. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit.

Soul, lui, resta éveillé. Rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire fermer les yeux, pas même les plus puissants somnifères du Docteur Stein. Il était comme tétanisé, toute sa volonté concentrée pour ne pas se jeter sur sa partenaire. Elle dormait la bouche ouverte, totalement détendue entre ses bras. Elle avait totalement confiance, à croire que ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt était entré par une oreille et ressorti par l'autre. N'avait-elle jamais rien lu sur l'adolescence et le chamboulement hormonal qu'il provoque ? Sur l'effet qu'à une femme alanguie sur un homme - surtout quand elle se trouve dans ses propres bras ? Avec un grognement de bête il céda et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, inspirant à pleins poumons cette odeur qui le rendait fou. Ses mains se firent baladeuses et se glissèrent doucement sous sa chemise pour y caresser la peau blanche de son ventre. Alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il était en train de faire il remonta lentement jusqu'à sa joue pour y déposer un doux baiser.

« Tu es bien inconsciente des dangers que tu cours, petit ange. »

Sa voix dû lui parvenir dans les méandres de son sommeil car elle s'agita alors tandis que son prénom s'échappait de sa bouche endormie.

« Soul... »

Avec un gémissement de douleur ce dernier renfouit son visage dans les cheveux blonds de Maka. Elle allait le rendre fou, ça oui.  
Sa longue soirée - ou plutôt nuit, vu le noir qui régnait - commença alors. Tous ses pores lui criant à l'unisson la présence de Maka, le suppliant d'accéder à leur souhait commun de la toucher, encore et toujours et lui, résistant tant bien que mal à cette tentation de tous les instants. Il s'endormait de temps en temps mais ses rêves étaient toujours peuplés de créatures féminines et enchanteresses aux yeux vert olive qui le faisaient se réveiller en sursaut, encore frissonnant de leur simple présence. À chaque réveil, il ressentait le besoin de serrer sa meister contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore là. Mais son contact, même à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements, le mettait au supplice et c'est toujours avec plus de mal qu'il replongeait aux pays des rêves.  
C'est près de trois heures après le message de Sid qu'elle commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Soul était réveillé à ce moment-là et c'est avec attention qu'il suivit les différentes émotions qui passèrent sur son visage. Elle fronçait les sourcils, gémissante, elle semblait souffrir. Elle commença à se débattre entre ses bras, secouant la tête avec violence. Son désir soudain envolé il se redressa et se pencha sur elle. Elle avait l'air de faire un cauchemar. Il la prit dans son bras tandis que de l'autre il lui caressait gentiment la joue et l'appela avec douceur.

« Maka... Maka, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve... »

Elle ouvrit soudain des yeux embués par les larmes, prenant une longue inspiration comme celle que prend un plongeur après avoir fait de l'apnée. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre une respiration normale et presque autant pour que son regard se fixe avec incertitude sur le visage au-dessus du sien.

« Soul...? Je-je... c'était un rêve ?

_ Oui, c'était juste un cauchemar, tout va bien. Ça fait un moment que tu dors, reprit-il d'un ton plus joyeux, il doit faire nu... »

La bouche de Maka sur la sienne l'empêcha de continuer. Elle l'embrassa, encore et encore, ne laissant pas le temps à son compagnon de lui répondre. Dans son rêve, Soul l'avait quittée. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans l'ascenseur il lui avait annoncé tout de go qu'il en avait marre et voulait rompre. Elle avait eu beau batailler, crier, le supplier qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Et voilà que, en ouvrant simplement les yeux, elle le retrouvait penché au-dessus d'elle, inquiet. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde et s'était jetée sur lui pour savourer son bonheur retrouvé. Il était bien là et ne l'avait pas repoussée. Rassérénée, elle prit enfin le temps de l'embrasser pour de vrai. Elle frissonna quand il lui répondit avec ardeur, approfondissant leur baiser. Leurs langues se touchèrent, leurs salives se mélangèrent. La main sur sa joue glissa lentement jusqu'à sa nuque, la pressant contre lui tout comme sa sœur qui lui soutenait le dos. Elle se redressa adroitement et se colla à son torse sans même que leurs bouches se séparent. Une partie de son esprit était impressionnée par cette prouesse mais tout le reste était bien trop concentré sur les doigts de Soul sur sa peau ou son souffle sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle s'en préoccupe bien longtemps. Désormais assise à califourchon sur lui elle lui enlaça doucement le cou et continua de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Les mains sur sa peau glissèrent lentement dans son dos, l'une d'elles se faufilant adroitement sous son vêtement tandis que la bouche de Soul quittait la sienne pour partir longer sa mâchoire et le creux de son cou. Chacun de ses baisers lui laissait comme une brulure et firent naitre une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre. Elle se blottit contre lui, une de ses mains tenant fermement une poignée de ses cheveux blancs, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'arrêterait pas ce qu'il venait de commencer. Ses lèvres remontèrent lentement sur son cou jusqu'à son oreille et elle gémit quand il lui en mordilla le lobe, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur lui transperçait le bas ventre. Elle se cambra sans s'en rendre compte, coulant son bassin contre le sien alors qu'il reprenait ses baisers sur son épaule et ses clavicules. Elle sentait ses mains courir sur son dos et, enhardie par son exemple - à moins qu'elle suive juste ses propres envies, glissa à son tour les siennes sous la chemise de son partenaire. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le ventre ferme jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent une irrégularité qui la fit s'arrêter net. Soul, sentant qu'elle ne réagissait plus à ses caresses, s'écarta pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. La remord qu'il y lu lui fit peur. Voilà, ce qu'il craignait avait fini par arriver. Il était allé trop loin. Pourtant, à sa surprise, Maka commença à déboutonner sa chemise d'une main tremblante. Trop étonné pour faire quoique ce soit, il se laissa faire tandis qu'elle défaisait un à un les boutons de son haut. Finalement, quand elle l'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant son torse pâle, il comprit la raison de sa tristesse. La longue cicatrice qui le barrait était toujours là. Maka la caressa lentement du bout des doigts, réprimant un nouvel accès de larmes ; elle n'avait fait que pleurer aujourd'hui décidément !

« Soul, cette cicatrice, je...

_ Chut, la coupa-t-il en tentant de l'attirer contre lui.

_ Je la déteste ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant. Elle...

_ Moi, je l'aime.

Sa révélation coupa court aux paroles acerbes de Maka qui le regarda sans comprendre.

_ C'est la preuve que je suis prêt à mourir pour mon meister. Prêt à mourir pour toi, reprit-il plus bas. Si cette cicatrice n'était pas là, ça voudrait dire que tu es morte ce jour-là. Et, ça je ne le veux pas. »

Elle ne pouvait pas résister quand il lui susurrait à l'oreille de la sorte, surtout quand ses yeux se mettaient à fondre comme de la lave au cœur d'un volcan. Elle céda et accueillit ses lèvres avec un petit soupir résigné. À croire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle...

Reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, la bouche de Soul n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son chemin sur son corps. Il descendit jusqu'à l'échancrure de son chemisier et elle poussa un gémissement quand elle y sentit la chaleur moite d'une langue. Elle se cambra, se collant encore d'avantage à lui, ses mains oubliant momentanément la balafre pour s'accrocher à ses cheveux. Celles de son arme, de leur côté, délaissèrent son dos pour s'occuper de zones bien plus intéressantes à leur goût : sa main gauche lui caressait la cuisse, rebroussant parfois sa jupe pour se glisser jusqu'à une fesse, tandis l'autre était remontée jusqu'à lui masser le sein à travers le tissu. Le brasier dans le ventre de Maka était continu maintenant et cette caresse ne fit que le rendre plus ardent. Elle quitta ses cheveux et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, apprivoisant doucement cette boursouflure disgracieuse qui avait failli lui couter la vie, provoquant une crise de chair de poule sur son passage. Appuyée contre sa tempe, son souffle court faisant dresser les cheveux de Soul sur sa nuque, elle savourait sans y croire ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver. Elle ne savait pas encore jusqu'où ils iraient ainsi mais, s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Et Soul non plus, si elle en croyait l'érection contre sa cuisse. Ses baisers dans son col la mettaient au supplice car, gêné par le vêtement, il devait toujours rebrousser chemin arrivé à un certain point. Avec un grognement, elle se décolla légèrement de lui et attrapa le premier bouton d'une main impatiente. Elle tremblait trop pour arriver à quoique ce soit et il dû arrêter ses caresses pour venir l'aider. Leurs mains se touchèrent, aussi brulantes l'une que l'autre. Une fois le plus gros travail fait il lui retira sa chemise, presque avec violence, arrachant du même coup les deux derniers boutons qui partir se perdre dans un coin sombre de la cabine. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur le bout de dentelle encore présent, avant de plonger sur elle avec avidité. Un peu trop avidement peut être, car elle perdit l'équilibre sous son assaut et tomba à la renverse avec un petit cri. Il se força à quitter sa peau blanche pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal mais seul un grand rire lui répondit. Il sourit à son tour et replongea entre ses seins. Il sentait sous ses doigts ses mamelons érigés par le plaisir tandis que les autres cherchaient à tâtons l'agrafe de ce foutu soutien-gorge. Elle se redressa pour lui permettre de glisser sa main dans son dos, se collant à son torse alors que sa bouche prenait possession de la sienne. Il finit par trouver l'attache mais dû se débattre avec encore quelques instants avant d'en sortir vainqueur - il faut dire aussi que Maka ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Quand il eut réussi, elle le laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il ne pourrait pas en jurer avec la lumière ambiante, mais il lui sembla qu'elle rougissait. Une pudeur naturelle lui fit croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle pensait avoir dépassé le stade de la gêne et de la peur, mais elle se trompait apparemment. Elle fut surprise du regard tendre que Soul posa sur elle et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle se laissa faire quand il lui écarta les bras avec douceur. Il la rallongea au sol et, avec mille précautions, partit à la conquête de ces monts inconnus. D'abord anxieuse, elle retrouva vite sa langueur précédente et gémit de plus belle quand il commença à lui suçoter un mamelon. Presque inconsciemment ses mains se remirent à fourrager dans sa tignasse, s'égarant quelques fois sur son dos ou son torse, et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le plaquant contre elle aussi sûrement que s'ils avaient été attachés l'un à l'autre. Elle sentait sous sa langue ses mamelons déjà érigés durcir d'avantage et chacune de ses caresses lui arrachait un gémissement involontaire. Alors qu'elle se cambrait contre lui elle sentit le serre tête qui retenait les mèches folles de son arme et le délogea du bout des doigts, l'envoyant rejoindre ses boutons avec un rire malicieux.

« Hé ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

_ Je te préfère comme ça, lui répondit-elle en passant ses doigts dans sa toison blanche, un doux sourire sur le visage. »

Comment voulez-vous résister à ça ? Avec un grognement, Soul reparti à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, tendrement, laissant glisser ses mains dans son cou et ses cheveux. Ils savourèrent tout deux ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache d'elle et lui exhibe sous le nez les deux élastiques qu'il venait de lui dérober.

« Je ne te savais pas si rancunier, remarqua-t-elle.

_ Je suis pas rancunier, juste équitable. »

Sur ce, il envoya valser les deux ornements et retourna gouter la peau de sa partenaire qui ne put s'empêcher de rire en le serrant contre elle. Elle se remit vite néanmoins à gémir, les caresses de l'arme se faisant plus précises et plus expérimentées. Il traça un long sillon brulant avec sa langue jusqu'à son nombril avant de remonter sur ses seins. Elle sentait une de ses mains lui pétrir les fesses, sa jupe totalement retroussée, en même temps que sa virilité de plus en plus dure contre sa cuisse. Ça n'allait pas tarder, elle en était persuadée. Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la main sur ses fesses se décala jusqu'à son entre-jambe, la massant délicatement à travers le tissu. Son excitation à son comble elle se cambra une nouvelle fois sous les doigts agiles de Soul qui, pour une fois, gémit avec elle quand son bassin se frotta contre le sien. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, sa seule envie étant de lui arracher ses restes de vêtements et de la pénétrer violemment, mais il était bien trop soucieux d'elle pour cela. Alors, d'une main brulante de désir, il entreprit de descendre la fermeture Eclair de sa jupe qui, bien qu'obsolète, restait dérangeante dans leurs ébats. Elle dû s'en rendre compte car il la sentit se tendre sensiblement. Il suspendit son geste, soudain hésitant de la marche à suivre. Il en avait envie, ça oui, mais elle ? Maka lui fournit une réponse limpide sur ses intentions en enlevant elle-même son bas avant de s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Malgré son air assuré, ses mains tremblaient. Il voulut protester mais elle avala ses arguments en l'embrassant sans prévenir. Elle l'entraina avec elle au sol et il se laissa faire sous la douceur de ses caresses et la chaleur de sa peau. Elle finit par venir à bout de sa boucle de ceinture et, à partir de là, défaire les dernières attaches ne fut qu'une formalité, il se retrouva donc rapidement en caleçon, étendu au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur son bas ventre mais il les arrêta avant qu'elles n'aillent plus loin. Les lèvres quittèrent son épiderme quand il se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux. Une lueur interrogative y flottait.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ? lui demanda-t-il malgré son propre désir.

_ Et toi, tu es sûr de vouloir arrêter ? répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois alors que son genou venait toucher la bosse de son caleçon. J'en ai pas l'impression.

Il avait gémit à son contact mais il se reprit tant bien que mal.

_ Ce n'est pas la question.

Il savait qu'elle était courageuse mais il la connaissait aussi assez bien pour reconnaitre l'inquiétude dans son regard. Sous son regard scrutateur elle abandonna son air bravache et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Va aussi loin que tu le veux ; je t'arrêterai si j'en ai vraiment envie. »

En disant cela elle se rallongea, l'attirant contre elle. Il la sonda encore un moment, sceptique, avant de flancher devant son regard décidé. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tandis qu'elle glissait ses mains le long de son torse. Elle se tortilla sous lui pour retirer sa culotte avant de s'attaquer à son caleçon. Il frémit quand ses doigts touchèrent sa peau et il les repoussa gentiment pour le faire lui-même. Les deux sous-vêtements partirent rejoindre le tas d'habits en tout genre tandis que les deux amoureux se regardaient, soudain intimidés. Maka fut étonnée de voir la peur dans le regard de son petit-ami. Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Pour elle ? Cette pensée lui fit chaud au cœur et elle lui caressa doucement la joue autant pour la rassurer que pour le remercier de toute l'attention qu'il lui vouait. Elle bougea sous lui pour se mettre à la bonne hauteur et écarta les jambes, prête à le recevoir. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille :

« Vas-y. »

Lentement, avec une maitrise qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, il la pénétra. Il guetta tout le long le moindre signe de recul chez sa partenaire et se crispa quand elle le serra plus fort. Il sentit la résistance de l'hymen et le déchira, provoquant un hoquet de douleur chez Maka et quatre nouvelles griffures sur son propre dos, là où sa main reposait. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Il s'immobilisa malgré la plénitude qui l'envahissait, attendant son signal pour continuer ou au contraire tout arrêter. La voix haletante à son oreille le suppliant de reprendre mit fin à son hésitation. Il entama un lent va et vient, gonflé par le plaisir de se sentir en elle mais faisant néanmoins de son mieux pour ne pas céder à ses envies de vitesse. C'était un étrange mélange de jouissance et de douleur. Chaque allée et venue de Soul en elle provoquait une onde de plaisir mais la sensation de brulure là où c'était trouvé sa virginité continuait de la faire souffrir. Le mal fini enfin par refluer et elle put se consacrer entièrement à la béatitude de sentir Soul se mouvoir en elle, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Elle laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à sa joue et lui demanda entre deux respirations d'accélérer, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Ses soupirs de muèrent en gémissements et de gémissements en cris. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'être si bruyante mais chaque onde de plaisir lui arrachait un son involontaire et elle était bien trop occupée pour songer que son père - qui devait sûrement camper devant la cage d'ascenseur - risquait de les entendre. Son arme gémissait avec elle, appelant parfois son prénom entre deux coups de reins. Ses mains avaient instinctivement retrouvé ses seins et il décolla l'une d'elle pour partir chercher celle que sa partenaire avait accrochée à sa nuque. Ils entrecroisèrent leurs doigts, le bras de Maka se retrouvant planqué au sol. Sa main libre quittant le dos luisant de sueur et descendant jusqu'au lieu de leur union, elle se cambra pour le sentir plus profondément en elle. La cadence s'accéléra tandis que les ondes se faisaient plus puissantes et plus longues au creux de son ventre. Soul enfouit son visage dans son cou, haletant contre sa peau. Elle laissa échapper son prénom alors qu'elle sentait la délivrance se rapprocher, le serrant contre elle de cette même main qui l'avait griffé un peu plus tôt. Finalement, dans un dernier sursaut, ils atteignirent le paroxysme de leur plaisir dans un ensemble éblouissant, chacun criant le prénom de l'autre dans ce moment d'extase.  
Puis Soul se laissa retomber sur elle, l'écrasant un peu sous son poids mais trop fatigué pour faire le moindre geste. Elle ne broncha pas et reprit laborieusement sa respiration, encore sonnée par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Au bout de quelques secondes il voulut se soulever mais les jambes de Maka autour de son bassin l'en empêchèrent. Il lui caressa doucement la cuisse et elle dû comprendre car elle le lâcha, lui permettant ainsi de rouler au sol, se retirant d'elle par la même occasion. Elle poussa un soupir de regret quand il la quitta et sursauta presque en sentant le sperme de son amant couler le long de sa cuisse. Trop fatiguée pour penser à ce que ça impliquait, elle se fourra dans les bras de son partenaire déjà assoupi.

« Soul ? l'appela-t-elle doucement.

_ Hm...?

_ Je t'aime. »

Il ne répondit pas mais la serra plus fort contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'en demanda pas plus - il n'était pas du genre à crier ses sentiments, et s'endormit à son tour. Heureuse.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Alors voilà, en visitant mon vieux compte de fanfic-fr (bloqué depuis des années malheureusement) je suis retombée sur ce lemon et, après correction, j'ai été prise d'une soudaine envie de le partager avec vous ! C'est mon tout premier lemon et j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Il devrait être suivi d'un deuxième chapitre et d'un bonus que je dois encore relire et corriger, patience donc ~

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

Crédits : Soul et Maka appartiennent toujours et encore à Atsushi Ohkubo, il refuse de me les donner.


	2. Pourvu que ça dure

Un monstrueux gargouillis brisa le silence. Maka ouvrit difficilement les paupières avant de les refermer aussitôt. Il faisait encore sombre dans sa chambre, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de se lever. Elle se retourna dans son lit pour trouver une position plus confortable pour se rendormir, cherchant le drap à tâtons. Elle n'en avait pas. Ce détail étrange l'intrigua quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il faisait largement assez chaud sans couverture et que, si malgré tout elle avait froid, elle n'aurait qu'à se blottir un peu plus contre le corps à côté d'elle. Satisfaite de son raisonnement, il lui fallut un moment avant d'assimiler ses propres pensés. Cette fois, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sans protester tandis que les événements de la veille - mais était-ce vraiment la veille ? Ou il y a tout juste cinq minutes ? - lui revenaient à l'esprit. Le visage de Soul était là, à à peine quelques centimètres du sien, endormi. Elle resta sans bouger, profitant de cet instant volé où elle pouvait l'observer tout son saoul sans qu'il la voie, se nourrissant de sa présence comme une plante de lumière. Enfin, elle prit une lente inspiration et se tendit pour l'embrasser mais s'arrêta juste avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Il avait l'air tellement bien... Avec un soupir elle souleva doucement le bras de son amant qui lui enserrait la taille. _Son amant_, cette idée lui faisait tourner la tête. Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela elle s'apprêtait à le considérer comme son « ex » et les voilà maintenant amants... Elle se redressa en s'étirant, moins gênée par sa nudité qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. À pas de loup, elle s'approcha du mur ouest de la cabine sur lequel un miroir occupait la partie supérieure. Il était couvert de buée. Elle haussa les sourcils ; avaient-ils réchauffé la salle à ce point ? Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle se pencha pour essuyer la glace et admirer ce à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Le même gargouillement que celui qui l'avait réveillée retentit, provenant tout droit du ventre de son arme, lequel se retourna sur le dos en grognant. Elle dû se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour étouffer le fou rire qui menaçait de l'emporter. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis... depuis... depuis quand exactement ? Dans cet ascenseur, ils étaient comme hors du temps. Elle revint à son reflet et fit la grimace en s'examinant. Elle avait la peau rouge à cause de la lumière provenant du bouton d'alerte et les yeux brillants. Ses cheveux blonds étaient restés détachés tout le long de la nuit et elle avait la nuque trempée de sueur. Pas très glamour, tout ça. De nouveaux bruits dans son dos l'avertirent du réveil éminent de Soul mais elle ne se détourna pas pour autant, absorbée par la tache noire dans le creux de son cou. Finalement, c'est une voix ensommeillée qui la tira de sa contemplation :

« Maka...? Ah, tu es là, dit-il avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur le sol. »

Il grogna en ramenant le bras qui avait servi de coussin à Maka contre lui. Le sang recommençait tout juste à circuler, provoquant des fourmis de tous les diables. Quand il reposa les yeux sur elle, ils étaient aussi brillants que les siens. Elle rougit, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir avec la lueur ambiante, et revint au miroir. Elle sentait son regard peser sur elle, lui brulant le dos aussi sûrement que deux braises. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fixer comme ça ?

« Putain, qu'est-ce que t'es belle... »

Elle se retourna vers lui, sans trop savoir s'il se moquait d'elle ou non. La sincérité dans ses yeux lui assura que non. Elle resta un moment plantée devant lui, ignorant comment réagir à ce genre de compliment subit. Finalement, devant son dilemme, elle opta pour le rire. Ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle était touchée par ses mots. Gênée par les battements frénétiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine, menaçant de la faire exploser. Elle lui lança un sourire taquin avant de s'adosser au mur.

« Je croyais que tu me trouvais plate ?

Sa réplique le prit au dépourvu et il resta silencieux avant de laisser échapper un rire discret. Se redressant sur ses coudes, il tendit le bras vers elle.

_ Viens là, dit-il en accompagnant sa phrase d'un signe de la main. »

Elle s'approcha de lui sans qu'il la quitte des yeux, suivant du regard les courbes de son corps fin et musclé. Le poids de sa partenaire le ramena à la réalité tandis qu'elle s'installait à califourchon sur son ventre. Devant son regard surpris elle crut bon d'expliquer :

« Je me mets en position de force. »

Ça, pour être en position de force, elle l'était. Il avait déjà du mal à se rappeler ce qu'il voulait dire tant la chaleur de ses cuisses lui faisaient tourner la tête. Un long frisson lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque et il se força à reprendre contenance.

« Regarde, commença-t-il.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur son sein, l'enveloppant totalement. La peau de Maka se couvrit instantanément de chair de poule et il sentit son mamelon se dresser d'appréhension dans sa paume mais l'ignora. Il leva les yeux pour croiser son regard vert et la lueur d'excitation qu'il y vit ne fit qu'accroitre celle qui grandissait dans ventre.

« Tu vois ? articula-t-il difficilement.

_ Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tes mains étaient aussi grandes, lui murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Mais cela ne fait que prouver que j'ai de petits seins, non ?

_ Tu ne comprends pas.

Il se redressa encore un peu et appuya plus franchement sur sa poitrine, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas penser à son souffle court et ses joues rosées.

_ Ils font exactement la taille pour entrer dans ma main, continua-t-il. Ils sont parfaits. »

Sur ces mots il leva la tête, attendant de voir sa réaction. Il eut le souffle coupé par l'amour sans borne qu'il lut dans ses yeux aussi brillants que des émeraudes et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler comment on respirait. Elle se pencha lentement vers lui et Soul se laissa retomber au sol, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. C'était le premier baiser qu'ils échangeaient depuis leur nuit d'amour et ils le savourèrent comme si, par ce geste symbolique, ils acceptaient tous deux la vérité que ce qui s'était passé et l'ancraient définitivement dans la réalité. Une lueur de malice passa dans le regard de Maka mais son compagnon était bien trop absorbé par le contact de sa peau contre la sienne pour la remarquer. Elle délaissa sa bouche pour partir à la conquête de sa mâchoire puis descendre jusqu'à la base de son cou, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. S'il fut surpris il ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer d'embrasser chaque parcelle d'elle passant à sa portée : joue, pommette, tempe. Puis il remarqua que sa meister ne bougeait plus, apparemment concentrée sur un unique bout d'épiderme.

« Maka, qu'est-ce que tu… Arrête, tu vas me faire un suçon ! »

Elle se redressa et, cette fois, il put admirer aux premières loges l'espièglerie dans ses beaux yeux verts.

« J'espère bien ! répliqua-t-elle. Ce serait la moindre des choses, non ? continua-t-elle et pointant du doigt son propre suçon qui s'étalait dans son cou.

_ Rancunière ?

Il se gifla mentalement ; il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait répondre. Et elle ne le loupa pas.

_ Juste équitable, lui dit-elle en souriant. »

Vaincu, il se rallongea avec un grognement tandis que, en riant, elle reprenait son labeur. Il allait devoir porter une écharpe pendant un mois au moins… _Mais ça en vaut la peine_, se fit-il la réflexion en refermant ses bras sur elle. L'arme se concentra dès alors sur l'agréable de la situation ; après tout, il aurait tout le temps plus tard pour ressasser ses erreurs. Autant profiter de sa chaleur tant qu'il en était encore temps…

Maka, elle, avait mis son cerveau au repos - ce qui était assez rare chez elle. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris que ce qu'ils vivaient était loin de l'ordinaire et que d'y réfléchir aurait tout gâché. Ses mains agiles glissèrent lentement le long du torse de son amant, savourant le grain de la peau sous ses doigts. Comment pourrait-elle un jour s'en passer ? Elle l'ignorait. Quand elle estima son suçon en bonne route elle se décolla de lui et se rassit confortablement sur son ventre. Un début d'érection contre ses fesses la fit hausser les sourcils.

« Déjà d'attaque ?

Il rougit légèrement à sa remarque mais tâcha bravement de cacher sa gêne. Pourtant, sa phrase la fit vibrer.

_ Pour toi, toujours, lui répondit-il d'une voix de velours, aussi touchante qu'elle était sincère.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Prenant son geste comme un acquiescement muet, il allait la serrer contre lui quand elle roula soudain sur le côté, se retrouvant allongée à côté de lui.

_ Et qui te dis que j'en ai envie ? lui lança-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Il rit à son tour avant de se tourner pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Son rire se stoppa mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux était toujours là.

_ Non ? lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle, si proche de sa manieuse que ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes à chaque mot. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

« Convainc moi. »

x

Shinigami-sama était posté dans son bureau, comme tous les matins, quand un pas se fit entendre dans l'allée des échafauds. Il se tourna vers le bruit et attendit patiemment de voir qui venait le consulter de si bon matin. 6h30, pour être exact. Un cri de joie s'éleva dans la salle dès qu'il l'eut reconnu - ce qui ne prit pas longtemps.

« Oh ! Mon cher fils ! Comment vas-tu, toi et tes si mignonnes petites barres asymétriques sur les cheveux ?

_ Père, ce n'est pas le moment, soupire Death the Kid en s'arrêtant devant son père. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

_ D'accord, d'accord, céda son père d'un ton joyeux. Où sont Liz et Patty ?

_ Elles dorment, lui répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Elles vont sûrement sécher la première heure de cours.

_ Parfait, parfait ! Et donc, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

_ Je viens prendre des nouvelles de mes amis.

_ Ah ! Bien sûr ! C'est bien Maka et Soul qui sont enfermés dans l'ascenseur du sous-sol ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête en disant ces mots, riant sous son masque. Son fils se contenta d'un bref signe d'acquiescement.

_ Eh bien, que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Les réparations avancent ? J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a toujours pas de lumières dans les couloirs…

Effectivement, l'école était plongée dans la pénombre, seul le bureau de Shinigami étant éclairé du fait qu'il n'utilisait exclusivement que des bougies.

_ Tout devrait être prêt dans une petite demi-heure, lui assura le directeur avec sa joie habituelle.

_ Ils ont mis du temps…

_ Ces hommes sont des travailleurs comme les autres Kid, ils rentrent chez eux à la nuit tombée. Je ne pouvais pas leur demander de faire une nuit blanche pour nous.

Il prenait rarement un ton sérieux, aussi le manieur fut-il surpris par les mots de son père. Néanmoins, il n'abandonna pas.

_ Soul et Maka sont coincés dans un ascenseur, ils auraient pu travailler toute la nuit.

_ Soul et Maka s'en sortent très bien, ils survivront, répliqua Shinigami. La vie de couple de ces hommes est bien plus fragile. »

Vaincu, Kid fut bien obligé de se ranger à ses arguments - bien que farfelus. Il ne pouvait nier que ce n'était pas une nuit sans manger enfermés dans une petite pièce qui allait tuer ses amis. Avec un grognement, il formula une dernière requête :

« Il y a un miroir dans l'ascenseur, juste un petit coup d'œil pour être sûr…?

_ Tu es trop mignon avec tes rayures totalement asymétriques, je ne peux rien te refuser . »

Et avant qu'il ait le temps de crier, son père se tourna vers le miroir à sa gauche. Il composa le numéro adéquat et attendit en chantonnant que la connexion se fasse. Quand l'image apparu, il prit une grande inspiration qui resta coincée dans sa gorge. Une lumière tamisée dans les tons rouges, une image floue, abstraite, une forme indistincte, deux peaux aux nuances différentes et qui semblent ne faire qu'une. Un nuage de vapeur se forma instantanément au-dessus du masque de Shinigami-sama qui coupa aussitôt, avant que son fils n'arrive et ait le temps de voir quoique ce soit.

« Père ? s'étonna ce dernier.

_ Ils vont bien Kid, ils vont très bien… »

x

Maka gémit doucement mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il était agréable de se faire désirer parfois, et elle savait parfaitement comment faire. Les bras de Soul posés de part et d'autre de sa tête, son visage enfoui dans son cou, elle se laissait faire sous ses baisers sans l'aider pour autant. Une des mains de l'arme se décolla de la moquette pour venir explorer son corps, suivie de peu par sa bouche. Palpant ses seins, suçant ses mamelons, descendant encore et toujours plus bas vers cette zone magique et inconnue. C'était bien plus agréable que la première fois. Ses caresses s'étaient faites plus sûres, plus expérimentées, faisant résonner des sensations bien plus profondément en elle que la fois précédente. Le plaisir c'était fait plus connu - sans pour autant avoir perdu de sa fougue - et, de ce fait, bien plus facile à apprécier. Son manège ne dura pas longtemps et, de toute façon, ce n'était pas son but. Au bout de quelques minutes elle l'enlaça et répondit à ses baisers avec ardeur. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se mêlèrent. Se séparant pour mieux se retrouver. Leurs doigts avides de l'autre, de sa peau et de sa chaleur. À part ça, rien d'autre ne comptait. Finalement, après de nombreux détours, la main de Soul arriva entre les cuisses de sa partenaire, tandis que sa langue suivait doucement le contour de son nombril. Maka ne dit rien, mais un long frisson lui remonta dans le dos. Pas de peur, non, un frisson de… excitation ? Son compagnon, lui, commença doucement à agiter ses doigts, sans ordre ou technique particulière, marchant à l'instinct avec ce sexe si différent du sien - mais déterminé à réussir. Convainc moi qu'elle a dit ? Eh bien il allait la convaincre ! Doucement, avec attention, il observa ses réactions face à ses différents essais. C'était comme jouer du piano, mais en beaucoup mieux. Mais il arrêta rapidement ses expériences, bien trop pris par son simple désir d'elle pour réfléchir à autre chose. Il colla son visage contre sa peau, aspirant par longues goulées son odeur, ses doigts jouant avec maelstrom un morceau qu'ils étaient seuls à connaitre. Sa manieuse criait et gémissait contre lui, se cabrant parfois, mais sans pour autant que ses mains quittent ses mèches blanches. Fort d'un savoir millénaire - et glané dans quelques revues peu recommandables - il avait une faible idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Il glissa un doigt au cœur de sa féminité et la sentit avec satisfaction se cambrer contre lui, la respiration coupée par ce plaisir vif et soudain. Il l'entendit expirer son prénom et il se précipita sur ses lèvres pour l'avaler. Sans rompre leur baiser il inséra un deuxième doigt dans sa douce intimité, aspirant le gémissement qu'elle ne put contenir. Ces cris lui appartenaient. Lui, possessif ? Non, jamais. Il se souleva doucement, prolongeant leur baiser aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à être assis sur ses talons. Il la contempla. Alanguie sur le sol, les joues roses et les yeux brillants, jamais il ne l'avait trouvée aussi désirable. Elle le fixait de son regard brûlant et il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il la détailla encore une fois, passant de ses cheveux emmêlés à ses petits seins dressés et s'arrêta sur ce puits mystérieux au creux de ses cuisses. Elle dû comprendre ses intentions ; elle se redressa à moitié pour l'arrêter. Elle voulut protester, crier, le repousser ? mais tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut un faible « Soul, n- » qui se termina en un cri étouffé. Il la fit taire de la plus douce des manières, goutant sa fleur au moment où elle élevait la voix. Elle ne put rien faire, rien. Gémissante, se tortillant au sol pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui, lui haletant de continuer lorsqu'elle le sentait hésiter. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : que ça dure. Oh oui, pourvu que ça dure. Son cerveau tentait vainement de lui transmettre une multitude d'informations sur le pourquoi du comment, mais elle les repoussa sans même y penser. C'était juste trop bon, voilà tout. Soul, lui, explorait en silence le cœur de la rose. Il en avait trouvé le bouton qu'il stimulait à coups de langue délicats, chacun d'entre eux provoquant un nouveau cri chez sa partenaire. Il se sentait comme enivré et c'est avec fièvre qu'il se redressa pour l'embrasser. C'était étrange, elle sentait son propre goût sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et répondit avec fougue au baiser de son amant. Elle écarta les jambes, lui enserrant la taille, attendant avec impatience de le sentir en elle.

C'est ce moment que choisit la lumière pour se rallumer.

Les néons les éblouirent après toute une nuit passée à la seule lumière du bouton de secours et le ronronnement du moteur se remettant en marche leurs parut soudain assourdissant. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, trop étonnés pour faire quoique ce soit, et c'est la mise en mouvement de l'appareil quand il se remit à descendre qui les réveilla. D'un même élan, ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur le tableau de contrôle, appuyant avec violence sur l'interrupteur provoquant l'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Il s'immobilisa net, les replongeant dans ce même silence qui avait bercé leur soirée. Le cœur battant à tout rompre - autant par peur que par excitation, ils échangèrent un long regard où ils semblaient hésiter entre rire et larme. Alors que Maka cédait au premier, Soul se leva d'un bond et commença à faire le tour de la pièce sous le regard étonné de sa compagne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je me rhabille, tu vois bien. Tiens, ça, c'est à toi, ajouta-t-il en lançant son chemisier dans sa direction. »

Elle ne fit rien pour le rattraper, le laissant choir au sol avec un bruit mat. Les sourcils froncés, elle le fixait de ses yeux émeraude. Mais il était _hors de question_ qu'il se rhabille ! Le brasier dans son ventre lui faisait presque mal à force de désir et elle voyait bien que le sexe de son amant était toujours aussi dressé. D'un mouvement fluide, elle se releva et vint poser une main douce mais ferme sur le torse de son arme qui la regarda en frissonnant.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'habiller, commença-t-elle.

_ Mais, Maka, le courant et revenu, on ne peut plus rester bloqués ici !

Elle se moula un peu plus contre lui, le plaquant presque au mur. C'était étonnant de voir toute la force qu'elle pouvait avoir malgré sa frêle silhouette, sûrement qu'elle n'était pas manieuse pour rien.

_ Et pourquoi ? On vient de stopper l'ascenseur et ils n'ont aucun moyen en bas de savoir si c'est nous ou s'il continue de mal fonctionner.

_ Mais… mais…

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer et trouver des arguments cohérents. Il sentait sa poitrine pressée sur son torse, ses cuisses infiniment chaudes contre les siennes. Mais il avait un peu peur. Coucher avec sa copine durant la nuit en étant bloqué dans un ascenseur est une chose, coucher avec elle alors que l'ascenseur est en parfait état de marche en est une autre. Il aurait voulu lui dire tout cela, lui expliquer que les gens allaient se poser des questions mais Maka le coupa avant même qu'il prenne la parole.

_ Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, tu ne partiras pas d'ici. Je suis bien trop excitée - et toi aussi - pour que l'on s'arrête là. »

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa violement, le collant définitivement au mur. Il répondit à son baiser, bien qu'une partie de son cerveau continue de lui hurler d'arrêter. Il la fit taire et referma ses bras sur la taille fine de sa compagne qui s'empressa d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ce fut à son tour de se retrouver plaquée contre la paroi mais elle ne protesta pas en sentant la surface dure contre son dos, bien trop concentrée sur la bouche de Soul sur ses seins. C'est comme cela qu'il la prit.

Il pénétra en elle sans prévenir et elle se cambra aussitôt. Il entama son lent va et vient, se contenant pour ne pas aller trop vite et savourer l'instant présent. Les mains de sa manieuse dans les cheveux, il l'entendait gémir et lui répondit lorsqu'elle ondula contre lui. Elle sentit ses mains chaudes glisser de son dos jusqu'à ses reins, la faisant frissonner, avant d'arriver à ses fesses qu'il pétrit avec passion. Ils découvraient tout deux que, plus encore qu'un anti-amour, la peur était un merveilleux aphrodisiaque - surtout combinée avec son ami l'interdit. Après quelques minutes à ce rythme, l'arme décida de retourner au sol. Il lui fit quitter le mur et commença à se baisser mais, surpris par le poids de sa compagne, tomba à la renverse et atterrit sur le dos. L'éclat de rire que poussa Maka était communicatif et il ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre malgré la douleur de ses fesses. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et il réalisa soudainement qu'il était toujours en elle. Elle aussi dû le sentir car elle stoppa en plein mouvement et il vit une lueur de surprise passer dans son regard. C'était comique et il rit à nouveau avant de se dresser sur ses coudes pour compléter leur baiser. Il contempla ses beaux yeux verts tandis qu'ils scintillaient malicieusement. Elle se redressa et commença lentement à bouger sur lui, expérimentant cette nouvelle position. Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise. S'il avait pensé un instant à se remettre en missionnaire il oublia instantanément cette idée saugrenue. C'était bon, bien trop bon pour qu'il songe à l'arrêter. Il la détailla un moment, passant de ses yeux fermés à sa poitrine qui se soulevait sous son souffle haletant. Avouons-le, la vue n'était pas mal non plus. Sa compagne, elle, était aux anges. C'était une impression étrange de dominer mais cela lui plaisait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger les hanches, tout le gênant de la situation éclipsé par le plaisir qui en découlait. Les mains de Soul sur ses fesses la guidait, lui donnant le rythme à suivre bien qu'elle puisse à tout moment décider de ne plus l'écouter. Elle accéléra ses mouvements de bassin, plus guidée par l'instinct que par la raison, gémissant de concert avec son compagnon. Elle le sentait se soulever sous elle, pour rester le plus longtemps possible en contact, et ses gémissements furent bientôt entrecoupés de cris de plus en plus forts. Il se tendit. Ça y est, il venait. Elle se figea dans un dernier coup de rein et, tremblants comme des feuilles, ils atteignirent la délivrance.

Les mains posées sur son ventre, elle le regardait dans les yeux, le souffle court. Il se demanda vaguement si ses yeux étaient aussi brillants que les siens avant de laisser sa tête retomber au sol. Dormir, il avait envie de dormir… L'écoulement d'un liquide inconnu contre son sexe puis sa cuisse le réveilla aussi sûrement qu'une bonne douche. Il se redressa pour en voir l'origine. Maka était toujours au même endroit, haletante, et ne semblait pas réaliser qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Avec un grognement elle se laissa glisser au sol, se séparant de lui par la même occasion, et finit allongée en étoile sur la moquette de l'ascenseur. Il comprit rapidement l'origine du liquide et sentit aussitôt l'angoisse lui serrer le cœur. Oh merde.

« Je… on ne s'est pas protégé, déclara-t-il tout haut.

_ Hum… ouais, je sais…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Elle dû entendre la peur dans sa voix car elle se retourna vers lui avec une mine inquiète. Il était très pâle tout un coup. Elle se blottit contre lui avec un sourire réconfortant.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, va. Quand on sortira d'ici j'irai voir Naigus-sensei et je lui demanderai la pilule.

La terreur dans son regard s'apaisa mais il demeura inquiet.

_ Pourquoi pas à la pharmacie ?

_ Mon père connait un peu trop bien toutes les pharmaciennes du coin, soupira-t-elle. Au moins, Naigus-sensei ne dira rien.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Secret professionnel. »

Sa phrase conclut leur discussion. Il la serra contre lui d'un bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se sentait bien, soulagé. La veille, il s'était endormi tout de suite après l'amour et n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette fois, les circonstances lui interdisant tout sommeil, il pouvait réfléchir. Maka et lui étaient réconciliés et même plus. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un et il ne désirait personne d'autre qu'elle à ses côtés. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Ni aussi amoureux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle écoutait battre le cœur de Soul et, bercée par sa lente mélodie, commençait à somnoler quand un souffle chaud lui frôla l'oreille.

« Je peux me rhabiller maintenant ? Ou mademoiselle a-t-elle d'autres choses de prévu ? »

Un beau sourire étira ses lèvres malgré sa fatigue apparente et elle se souleva de lui pour lui permettre de se lever.

« C'est bon, je t'y autorise. »

Il rit d'un rire chaud et sincère qui lui retourna l'estomac. Elle observa un moment cet homme qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait en retour, prise d'une fébrilité soudaine, puis le rejoignit dans sa quête de vêtements. Ils s'habillèrent au son de leurs rires qui redoublèrent d'intensité quand ils s'observèrent dans le miroir. Maka se rattacha les cheveux, tentant vaguement de prendre un air présentable, mais Soul abandonna dès que son regard se fut posé sur son reflet. Fin prêts, il tendit la main vers l'interrupteur qui remettrait l'ascenseur en marche. La main de sa manieuse l'en empêcha. Si son geste le surprit, son sourire malicieux beaucoup moins.

« Passons plutôt par-là, dit-elle en pointant le plafond du doigt.

Il leva la tête et un sourire désabusé naquit sur son visage.

_ Ah, il y avait bel et bien une trappe finalement.

_ Allez, viens. »

Souples et agiles, ils se faufilèrent par la petite ouverture et grimpèrent rapidement le long conduit obscur, s'arrêtant occasionnellement pour reprendre leur souffle. Une fois arrivés aux portes ce fut un jeu d'enfant de les ouvrir - Soul sous sa forme de faux servant de levier - et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, fatigués mais contents d'eux.

« Pourquoi on est passé par ici, au fait ?

_ Je n'avais aucune envie de voir mon père ! déclara-t-elle en riant. »

Il l'observa avec son sourire en coin habituel et lui emboita le pas quand elle prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Il était tout juste 7h et Shibusen était encore désert, ils l'avaient pour eux tout seuls. Soudain, un terrible cri - typiquement Spiritien - brisa le silence.

« MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble et Maka partit en courant, attrapant la main de Soul au passage. Ce n'était pas utile. Il l'aurait suivie au bout du monde.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Et voilà la fin de cette ficlet acidulée, le prochain chapitre étant plus un bonus humoristique qu'une véritable suite. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !

Et oui **Anthanasya**, ça date ! Comme elle n'était plus accessible sur ff-fr je me suis décidée à la reposter ici pour qu'elle continue à vivre malgré tout. Mais je suis flattée que tu t'en souviennes ~

Sur ce je vous laisse, la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder, juste le temps que je la relise et corrige ! See ya !


	3. Bonus : La quête d'un père

Spirit tournait en rond dans la salle d'entrainement. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre et grogna comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces dernières heures. 11h. 11h, et toujours pas d'ascenseur en vue. 11h, et toujours pas de Maka. Il reprit son va et vient, ses pas ayant déjà tracé un sillon dans le sol de terre battue. Son éternel costume noir était froissé par une nuit passée dans une tente de camping devant les portes de l'ascenseur et sa cravate favorite était de travers. Death Scythe était terriblement inquiet. Et si l'autre chose avait osé toucher sa fille ? S'il lui avait fait du mal ? Maka était bien trop gentille et insouciante pour s'en rendre compte mais lui, son Papa, il avait bien vu la lueur malveillante dans son regard rouge sang. Sa Makanounette serait-elle assez forte pour le repousser en cas d'attaque ? Tourmenté par cette idée, Spirit s'était réveillé aux aurores - aux alentours de 7 heures moins le quart -, et avait empoigné le mégaphone pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et prodiguer des encouragements à sa fille. Il lui avait dit que son Papa était là et veillait sur elle. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté quand il imagina l'indicible soulagement qui avait dû envahir sa petite puce en sachant son père prêt à la défendre de cet espèce de monstre des neiges.

Un claquement de porte suivit d'un bruit de roues lui firent détourner la tête. Stein roulait dans sa direction, à califourchon sur sa chaise de bureau. Sans lui prêter attention, le père de Maka reprit sa marche anxieuse devant l'appareil de métal. Son ancien manieur s'arrêta près de lui, le suivant du regard, une cigarette au coin des lèvres.

« Tu veux quoi, Stein ? lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

_ Je te cherchais. Je me demandais où tu étais passé…

_ Ma petite Maka est enfermée dans une boite au-dessus du sol et tu te demandes où je suis ?!

Un reflet inquiétant passa sur les lunettes du docteur et Spirit le vit avec inquiétude chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Pas un scalpel au moins…? Mais il n'en sortit qu'un briquet avec lequel il alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il y avait de l'étonnement dans son regard.

_ Soul et Maka sont toujours enfermés là-haut ? Pourtant, cela fait bien 4 heures que le courant est revenu, et les réparateurs ont assuré que tout fonctionnait à merveille. »

Le sang de Death Scythe se figea dans ses veines en même temps que ses pieds s'ancraient au sol. Si le fait que Stein prononce le nom honni de l'arme de sa fille l'avait énervé, la suite de sa phrase l'avait laissé statufié de surprise et d'inquiétude mêlées. Avec une lenteur d'automate, il pivota vers les portes closes. Près de 4 heures que le courant était revenu, près de 4 heures qu'ils auraient dû descendre… Une seule explication à ses yeux : cet être ignoble avait tué sa fille si mignonne, pure et innocente. Non, pire, il l'avait enlevée et s'était enfui loin d'ici, l'arrachant pour toujours à son Papa bien-aimé. Tel Hulk sous le joug de la colère, Spirit arracha littéralement les portes du mur et grimpa avec l'agilité d'un singe et la force de l'Amour du Père pour atteindre sa fille chérie. Quelqu'un d'intelligent serait passé par la trappe prévu à cet effet mais, en bon père désespéré, il préféra à nouveau défoncer les portes en métal brut pour entrer dans l'appareil. Là, il fondit en sanglots. Vide. C'était vide. Pas de Maka. Rien. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua que l'interrupteur contrôlant l'arrêt de l'ascenseur était en enfoncé. Ce voleur de fille était rusé. Il frappa le sol du poing, se demandant comment il avait pu être si stupide de croire que ce sale Soul Eater ne profiterait pas de l'occasion pour mettre ses plans diaboliques à exécution. Soudain, une douce odeur vint lui effleurer les narines. Il la suivit, ventre à terre, et finit par trouver son origine. Là, dans un coin, deux boutons. Il les renifla avidement : oui ! C'était des boutons de Maka ! Une autre odeur, d'une puanteur infinie, lui arriva quand il remarqua le serre-tête posé à leurs côtés qu'il reconnut comme celui du ravisseur de sa fille. Il se redressa sur ses deux jambes, serrant dans son poing tout ce qui lui restait de son petit ange - les boutons - et dans l'autre la preuve de la culpabilité de cet infâme albinos - le serre-tête. Il sentit le cri naitre dans sa gorge et il renversa la tête en arrière pour mieux le pousser.

« SOUL EATEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! JE TE RETROUVAI, SOUL EATER, OÙ QUE TU AILLES JE SERAI SUR TES TRACES ! »

Son geste lui permit d'apercevoir la trappe au plafond, ouverte. Sûrement par là qu'il avait fui. Il s'engagea à sa poursuite, sans même penser une seconde à simplement remettre l'ascenseur en marche et monter avec lui jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Non, Spirit était un homme d'action, pas de réflexion. Arrivé au bon étage, il fit une peur bleue aux élèves en écartant brusquement les portes. Sans leurs accorder la moindre attention, il fila comme un dément vers la salle de classe de Maka : peut-être ses amis savaient-ils où se trouvait son repère ? Il entra dans la salle en courant et sauta sur Sid-sensei qui était alors en train de leur expliquer comment garder son calme en toute situation.

« EST-CE QUE TU AS VU MAKA ? hurla Spirit en le secouant comme un prunier. EST-CE QUE TU AS VU MA MAKANOUNETTE ? ET CET ENFOIRE DE SOUL EATER ? TU LES AS VU OU PAS ? MAIS REPOND ! »

Trop secoué pour dire quoique ce soit, le manieur de couteau fut obligé de mettre son ami à terre et de l'y maintenir avec une prise de combat. Les élèves dans l'amphithéâtre notèrent aussitôt cette technique sur leur calepin de cours, faisant un schéma attentif de l'angle avec lequel il fallait maintenir coincé le bras de l'adversaire ; ni trop serré, ni pas assez, à la limite du déboitement de l'épaule. Certains firent même quelques commentaires sur les talents d'acteur de Death Scythe, avec ses yeux exorbités et rouges, ses cheveux fous et la bave au coin de ses lèvres, il ressemblait plus à un chien enragé qu'à un être humain normal.

« C'est bon, tu es calmé ? fini par lui demander Sid en relâchant la pression sur son bras. Maintenant, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. Calmement.

_ C'est… c'est Maka, articula-t-il entre deux sanglots en attrapant son ami par la veste. Je… je sais pas où elle est ! Elle a disparuuuuuu… »

Sur ce, il fondit en larme devant toute une classe médusée, Sid tentant tant bien que mal de le réconforter en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Les amis de la « disparue » échangèrent des regards surpris jusqu'à ce que Kid se décide à prendre la parole ;

« Mais elle n'était pas dans l'ascenseur avec Soul ? »

C'était le nom à ne pas prononcer. Spirit retrouva instantanément toute sa force, stimulé par la rage et la haine et il s'en fallu de peu qu'il se jette comme un fou furieux sur le fils de Shinigami-sama.

« C'EST LUI ! C'EST LUI QUI A ENLEVE MAKA, J'EN SUIS SUR ! TU ES UN DE SES COMPLICES, HEIN, C'EST CA ? DIS-MOI OÙ IL L'A EMMENÉE ! DIS LE MOIIIII ! »

Il se retrouva à nouveau plaqué au sol et, cette fois, il mit plus longtemps à reprendre ses esprits. Quand ce fut fait et que Sid ainsi que toute la classe lui aient assuré n'avoir vu ni Maka, ni Soul, il repartit d'un pas chancelant. Une fois dehors, l'image de sa fille séquestrée dans un lieu obscur lui vint à l'esprit. Elle était beaucoup trop naïve. Il l'avait bien prévenue de ne pas accepter les avances de ce petit opportuniste - personne n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer à Death Scythe que c'était Maka qui avait demandé à Soul de sortir avec elle et non le contraire -, qu'un jour ou l'autre il tenterait de la séparer de son Papa. Mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté et lui avait rétorqué froidement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle avait été manipulée ! Il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un bon pas, les élèves s'écartant précipitamment de son chemin. Il freina brusquement devant l'infirmerie. Peut-être Naigus les avait-elle vus…

Il entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter l'arme sur le coup. Sans autres manières de préambules, il lui demanda :

« Tu as vu Maka ?!

La lueur de folie dû lui échapper car c'est avec un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal qu'elle lui répondit.

_ Oui, ce matin. Ils sont passés avec Soul. Pourquoi ?

Il resta un moment muet, abasourdit. _De quoi ?_

_ Ce matin ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

Spirit ne la vit pas rougir sous ses bandages et ne s'alarma pas non-plus quand elle détourna le regard. Il était encore sous le choc de toutes évidences.

_ Eum, eh bien… Soul avait une blessure dans le dos qu'ils ont voulu désinfecter.

Un fol espoir envahi doucement Death Scythe. Et si… et si…

_ Et Maka ?

_ Qu-quoi Maka ?

_ Elle était libre ?

_ Euh… ben, oui. »

Il lui sauta dessus avec un cri de joie, la serrant contre lui dans son emportement. Maka était libre ! Elle avait réussi à échapper à cette créature démoniaque ! Et elle l'avait même blessée ! Il se mit à bondir dans tous les sens sous le regard horrifié de Naigus. Heureux comme pas deux, il ressortit comme il était entré : sans prévenir, courant à toutes jambes vers l'appartement de sa fille. De plus, maintenant, elle avait dû comprendre la nature profonde de ce Soul Eater et donc, logiquement, l'avait chassé de chez elle ! Cette simple idée lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux et c'est en pleurant qu'il continua son chemin. Les gens le regardaient bizarrement mais il s'en fichait royalement : sa fifille était à nouveau rien qu'à lui . Il avait gagné. Gagné ! L'Amour du Père avait triomphé face au Vice du Prétendant ! Il monta quatre par quatre les marches de l'immeuble où habitaient Maka et l'autre psychopathe et ouvrit la porte avec la même délicatesse dont il avait usé pour ouvrir celles de l'ascenseur. Le cri qu'il voulut pousser mourut dans sa gorge, submergé par le désespoir, devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Maka était là, saine et sauve, et tranquillement endormie. Dans les bras de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le canapé, dormant de concert, les restes d'un copieux repas étalés sur la table basse devant eux. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Il quitta l'appartement, totalement abattu, refermant la porte derrière lui sans y penser. Il ne s'étonna pas qu'ils ne se soient pas réveillés à son entrée ni même qu'ils aient retenu leur respiration en sa présence. Non. Spirit Death Scythe était l'homme, le père, le plus malheureux du monde. Sa fille avait préféré sortir avec un être infâme, mauvais, diabolique, un espèce d'albinos kidnappeur en série, plutôt que d'écouter les conseils avisés de son papa adoré. Il s'arrêta dans la rue et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de leur appartement. Mais un jour, oui, un jour viendrait où il se trahirait. Ce jour-là, Maka ne pourrait plus fermer les yeux sur ses abominations et alors… alors… Il vaincrait ! Il dressa le poing, sublimé par cet objectif dont il n'avait pas conscience de l'impossibilité et lança à la fenêtre fermée :

« Soul Eater, je t'aurai ! »

Quels étages plus haut, Maka avait ouvert un œil et fixait vaguement la porte par où son père était entré.

« Tu crois qu'il a vu qu'on était réveillé ? demanda-t-elle.

Son arme grogna et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, une main glissée sous son chemisier.

_ J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Reviens dormir. »

Elle lui obéit avec le sourire, se blottissant contre son corps chaud avec ravissement. Sa peur à l'arrivée de Spirit était infondée ; après tout, son père était un véritable crétin, comment pourrait-il les séparer ?

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Et voilà la toute fin de cette fanfic. J'espère que ce petit "bonus" humoristique vous aura plu et que vous aurez apprécié Spirit dans toute sa splendeur !

Sur ce cette histoire est désormais complète, merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt pour d'autres aventures, qui sait ?

Adios ~

* * *

Crédits : eh oui, ils sont toujours à Atsushi Ohkubo, ça change pas.


End file.
